Rencontre sous-marine
by DaiKise Hisui
Summary: Dans un monde où le Japon est à moitié décimé par un grave virus, la brigade sous-marine chargée d'une nouvelle mission se retrouve à faire une rencontre plutôt inattendue.


**Bonjour ! Voici un OS que je voulais absolument écrire depuis un moment et c'est enfin fait ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **AoKise : Rencontre sous-marine**

300 hommes avaient été mobilisés sur cette affaire. Le Japon tout entier était sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle menace. En effet, depuis quelques décennies, l'humanité avait été frappé par une mystérieuse maladie qui décima plus de la moitié de la population. Sans remède, les scientifiques et toutes les forces utiles au pays avaient été réunies afin de palier à ce problème. Enfin au bout de plus de 30 ans de dur labeur, un des nombreux chercheurs avait réussi à trouver l'antidote. Le dénommé, Midorima Shintarō, parvint ainsi à sauver la vie de centaines de personnes malgré le prix plus qu'élevé du fameux médicament.

Dans ce contexte d'épidémie, les plus pauvres ne pouvaient malheureusement pas accéder aux soins nécessaires et la bonne volonté de Midorima pour rendre l'antidote accessible à tous, n'était pas suffisante pour faire changer d'avis le gouvernement et les autres personnes haut-placées qui se réjouissaient purement des bénéfices rapportés par la découverte du jeune scientifique.

Tokyo était inévitablement la ville la plus touchée et c'est par ailleurs à cet endroit que bon nombre de décisions importantes étaient prises par l'État pour assurer la survie du pays. Évidemment toutes les forces de l'ordre et les politiciens avaient rapidement été vaccinés pour éviter toute contamination. Parmi toute cette panique générale, la brigade chargée de s'occuper des fouilles maritimes était étonnamment calme. Cette section devait effectuer de longues recherches chaque jour au plus profond afin d'exploiter le moindre indice leur permettant d'identifier l'origine du virus. Dirigée par la famille Aomine, le chef de la brigade imposait clairement le respect avec sa grande carrure, son regard bleu perçant, sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux en bataille bleu foncés et ses quelques rides marquant avec évidence ses dures années passées sur le terrain. L'homme était un peu moins bien vêtu que les autres, un peu plus grand, un peu plus négligé mais il s'agissait, sans aucun doute, du plus expérimenté de tous.

Son équipe était composé de sa femme, son fils, son frère aîné ainsi que la famille Wakamatsu avec qui ils entretenaient de bonnes relations. Shirei Aomine, 48 ans, se souciait beaucoup moins de son apparence comparé aux autres chefs de brigade mais cela ne le rendait que plus distinguable et imposant. Sa femme, Tsuka Aomine, 47 ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau plus pâle que son mari et de profonds yeux verts. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et à 47 ans elle pouvait encore se vanter de faire des envieux sur son passage. Il est clair que son apparence charmeuse contrastait nettement avec son caractère dur et fort, il faut dire que vivre avec un chef de brigade avait renforcé son aspect « femme forte ». Le commandant Aomine était également très fier de son fils, Daiki Aomine. Une chevelure courte bleue marine et noire, une beau teint hâlé, des pupilles bleues foncées et un caractère semblable à celui de ses parents en plus arrogant. Évidemment, le jeune homme n'était qu'un adolescent de 17 ans et était l'un des benjamins faisant parti d'équipes agissant au sein de l'Etat.

La famille Wakamatsu les accompagnant, possédait un fils, Kōsuke, du même âge que Daiki et malgré leurs incessantes chamailleries, le chef Shirei savait qu'ils se considéraient mutuellement comme des compagnons (du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait).

Le fait est que les équipes, ainsi réunies, avaient été rassemblées au siège principal de Tokyo afin de faire un point sur les missions et recherches effectuées jusqu'ici. La réunion dura un peu plus de 2 heures et Daiki n'avait pas eu honte de montrer son ennui en baillant à chaque minute interminable qui passait. Sa mère avait beau lui donner des coups de coudes dans les côtes pour le faire taire, il n'y prêtait pas attention et avait fini par s'endormir sur la table. Une frappe sur la tête le tira de ses rêveries et après avoir subi des remontrances de la part de toute la brigade, les membres du groupe et lui compris, retournèrent à leur base.

Arrivés sur place, Shirei ordonna à chacun de se rendre à son poste au pas de course. Le quadragénaire voulait absolument repartir sous l'océan le plus vite possible. Cette réunion l'avait agacé au plus au point et, dans le fond, il comprenait parfaitement l'attitude arrogante de son fils envers tous ces foutus ministres qui n'étaient même pas capables de se bouger pour le bien de l'humanité.

La brigade et le reste de l'équipage embarquèrent rapidement dans le précieux sous-marin du chef et tout le monde reprit son activité ''quotidienne''.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire route vers un endroit plutôt reculé de là où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Chose que le chef remarqua de suite à la vue de l'eau encore plus sombre que d'habitude. On les avait prévenu que la mission serait plus ''difficile psychologiquement'' cependant Shirei s'était dit que cette opération ne poserait pas plus de difficultés que les précédentes.

Après plusieurs heures de navigation, Tsuka et Daiki interpellèrent l'attention du commandant car ils semblaient apercevoir quelques silhouettes floues au loin. Shirei accéléra le pas de l'engin et s'approcha le plus près possible de la lucarne les séparant de l'eau glacée.

C'est là qu'il les aperçut. Des tas et des tas de cadavres croupissant au fond de l'océan. Probablement des victimes de l'épidémie n'ayant pu se payer des funérailles décentes. Le chef de la brigade détourna le regard de dégoût, il en avait vu des choses horribles mais des corps inanimés de femmes, d'enfants, d'hommes, de jeunes et de vieux, jetés dans les profondeurs de la mer sans aucune pitié avait le don de le révolter et de le ''foutre carrément en rogne'' comme on dit.

 _«C'est dégueulasse.»_ grogna-t-il.

Sa femme s'empressa de quitter la pièce, trop horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Seul Daiki restait scotché devant la vitre, il était tout simplement incapable de décoller ses yeux de la vitre. Instinctivement, il serra son poing d'énervement face à cette vision d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua, parmi tous ces visages et cette mauvaise visibilité, la tête de l'ancien commandant de leur brigade, un ami à son père.

 _«Alors même toi ils t'ont balancé dans la flotte..»_ soupira-t-il.

Quelques heures de recherches intensives plus tard, Shirei décida de remonter à la surface et de faire une pause après tous ces événements. L'équipage trouva un vieux port abandonné où ils purent amarrer le sous-marin et se reposer. Tous se repentirent en mangeant, dormant ou discutant juste de choses simples. Daiki, quant à lui, était assis au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans la mer salée. L'adolescent avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant l'horizon, son père non loin de là, s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

 _«T'as pas froid ?»_ questionna le fils en s'adressant à son cher père qui ne portait qu'un fin t-shirt.

 _«Je n'aurai jamais aussi froid que les cadavres de tout à l'heure.»_

Il est vrai que Shirei cachait bien son côté paternel et avait tendance à dire tout haut et fort ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas en murmurant. Et contrairement aux apparences, Daiki appréciait cet aspect franc, il n'aimait pas ceux qui suivaient l'opinion des autres comme des moutons et qui n'osaient pas exprimer sincèrement leur propre avis.

 _«Y'avait l'ancien chef de brigade, ton pote.»_ répondit-il du tac au tac, sans aucune délicatesse ; lui aussi avait apparemment hérité de la franchise ''Aomine''.

 _«On sait tous qu'on finira par mourir de la même façon si on est touchés par ce virus.»_ dit-il froidement.

 _«C'est tout ce que ça te fait de voir ton pote crevé au fond de l'océan ?»_

 _«Comment je devrais réagir selon toi ?»_

 _«T'énerver, être triste, faire quelque chose !»_

 _«Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ça changerait quoi que ce soit ? Je me suis fait une raison Daiki. À partir du moment où quelqu'un est mort, il faut se préparer à retrouver son corps dans n'importe quel état.»_

 _«Je t'admire papa.»_ pensa Daiki.

Il se retint bien entendu de le dire à voix haute, les rapports avec son père étaient un peu différent de ce que les gens pourraient appeler une relation père-fils normale, par conséquent les compliments qu'ils se faisaient étaient implicites et ils se comprenaient très bien de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur conversation de façon naturelle, une forme apparaissant au loin les interpella et ils crurent reconnaître un corps humain. N'écoutant que son instinct, Shirei se jeta à l'eau et ramena l'individu à terre tandis que son fils était captivé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le commandant déposa délicatement le corps inanimé au sol et s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise de celui qu'il venait de récupérer avant d'effectuer un rapide massage cardiaque. Après plusieurs essais, le rescapé finit par recracher l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement et reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Daiki détailla le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était couvert de bleus et de coupures, sa chevelure était mi-blonde mi-brune, ses yeux étaient ''marronnasses'' et vides, il avait d'énormes cernes et sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine.

Shirei tenta à plusieurs reprises de faire parler le jeune garçon qui finit lentement par s'endormir.

 _«Il est mort ?»_ demanda le bronzé.

 _«Imbécile, ça doit faire des heures voire des jours qu'il dérive. Laisse-le se reposer.»_

Après 3 jours de repos, le garçon recueilli se réveilla et il fut amené à se laver, se nourrir et se vêtir avec de nouveaux habits prêtés par Daiki vu qu'ils avaient le même âge. En le côtoyant au quotidien, ils apprirent que l'adolescent se nommait Kise, Ryōta Kise, et qu'il était un mannequin renommé avant que sa famille soit touchée par cette ''foutue épidémie'' comme il l'avait si bien qualifiée. Il leur expliqua qu'après le décès de ses proches, il avait tenté de fuir le pays en bateau mais ça s'était mal terminé et le navire avait fini par chavirer entraînant tous les marins à la mer, Ryōta compris et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la vaste étendue d'eau.

Au fil des jours, Daiki avait découvert que la chevelure sale de son camarade était en réalité d'un blond éclatant, sa peau était blanche-rosée, ses yeux étaient noisettes et pétillaient dès qu'on lui adressait la parole et ses blessures avaient toutes guéries. Si Ryōta avait été une fille à grosse poitrine, Daiki aurait été persuadé de tomber amoureux illico, or, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond était bel et bien un homme avec une virilité plutôt imposante qu'il avait pu remarquer lors de son examen médical en présence de son père.

La brigade apprit rapidement à connaître l'ancien mannequin qui était très sociable et joyeux, en somme, tout le contraire du bronzé. Hors, Daiki ignorait pourquoi, malgré tous les amis qu'il s'était fait, le blond ne cessait de lui coller aux basques en lui donnant le surnom ridicule de ''Daikicchi''. D'accord, il était sympa et pas trop mal foutu mais de là à rester comme un pot de colle toute la journée en le harcelant de questions, ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer parce que le problème c'est que Ryōta recommençait le même manège chaque jour, dès 8 heures du matin.

Un soir, Daiki s'énerva franchement au bout de la millième question de la journée.

 _«Eh on t'a déjà dit que t'étais super chiant ?»_

Ryōta resta sous le choc un petit moment avant de rire jaune.

 _«Toi aussi tu le penses alors ? On me l'a souvent dit mais j'espérais que ce soit faux dans le fond... Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer...»_

 _«T'aurais dû croire ceux qui te le disaient tu vois.»_

 _«Sûrement..»_

Sur ces mots, Ryōta laissa Daiki en paix et partit faire un tour.

Celui qui lui avait reproché d'être trop collant, s'ennuyait ferme désormais ; c'était la meilleure. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, lui qui était habitué à roupiller jusqu'à midi tous les matins, se retrouvait debout à 8 heures, cette saleté de blond avait carrément réussi à perturber ses habitudes matinales ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Daiki ressentait un manque. Mais un putain de manque qui l'exaspérait au plus au point ! Le pire c'est que Ryōta l'ignorait royalement, ils se disaient bonjour quand ils se croisaient mais rien de plus, absolument rien. Et ÇA c'était juste horripilant pour le fils du commandant. Certes, il veut bien reconnaître qu'il a été un peu dur mais il ne supportait pas que le blond parle aux autres avec la même lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait quand il passait ses journées avec lui. Il profita alors du fait qu'ils partageaient la même chambre pour aborder le sujet. Pendant que Daiki se rinçait l'œil en observant les muscles saillants de Ryōta qui se changeait, il s'étala sur son lit, la tête posée sur sa main.

 _«Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?»_ lança-t-il.

 _«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne t'ignore pas.»_ répliqua l'ancien modèle.

 _«T'es plus comme avant.»_

 _«Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?»_

 _«Je t'ai jamais dit de changer.»_

 _«Tu m'as dit que j'étais chiant, ça revient au même.»_

 _«Je savais pas que t'étais aussi susceptible.»_

 _«Eh bien je le suis. Tu peux ajouter à ma liste de défauts.»_

 _«Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ?»_ s'énerva Daiki en lui agrippant le bras.

Le blond se débattit de toutes ses forces mais il trébucha sur le rebord du lit et le basané fut entraîné dans sa chute, si bien que Ryōta se retrouva surplombé par Daiki qui lui tenait fermement les poignets. Ils eurent un moment de silence où ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux puis Daiki détacha ses yeux bleus de ceux noisettes et ils parcoururent tout le corps de Ryōta en détails. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux pétillants et pénétrants, sa douce peau, ses muscles si bien dessinés, sa boucle d'oreille de la même couleur que ses cheveux et surtout sa bouche. Ses lèvres charnues lui faisaient terriblement envie, il avait une irrésistible envie de les goûter, de les mordiller, d'aller l'embrasser là tout de suite. Oui il avait envie d'embrasser un autre gars bordel ! Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une impression mais il avait le sentiment que le blond l'observait de la même manière et comme pour l'inciter à prendre possession de sa bouche si sensuelle, Ryōta enroula ses bras autour du cou de Daiki qui n'hésita pas un instant de plus en collant sauvagement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Surpris par l'initiative du bleuté, le jeune homme se laissa cependant bien vite succomber au plaisir et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant présent. En voulant toujours plus, Daiki caressa sa taille avec ses mains et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Ryōta qui ne refusa pas, bien au contraire. Après un long échange langoureux, les deux adolescents reprirent leur souffle et Daiki enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond qui frissonna.

 _«Ryōta, c'est grave si on tombe amoureux d'un autre gars ?»_ souffla-t-il.

 _«Peut-être bien mais si c'est le cas, je risque la peine de mort.»_

 _«Pourquoi tu dis ça ?»_

 _«Parce qu'au point où j'en suis, je crois que je ne suis plus capable de cesser de t'aimer.»_

 _«Putain Ryōta...»_ chuchota-t-il _«Putain qu'est-ce que je t'aime...»_

Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Ryōta.

 _«Pourquoi tu pleures ?»_ s'inquiéta son compagnon.

 _«Je...pleure ?»_

 _«Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?»_

 _«Daikicchi... Tu me promets de pas t'énerver ?»_

 _«Pourquoi je m'énerverais ?»_

Tout en ravalant un sanglot, Ryōta plaqua ses mains contre son visage en cachant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

 _«Je suis atteint du virus. Il doit plus me rester très longtemps à vivre...»_

 _«...Abruti, je le sais déjà. J'étais là pendant ton examen je te signale. Je sais qu'on ne peut plus te soigner parce que la maladie est trop avancée..»_

 _«Et tu m'aimes quand même ?_ » s'étonna-t-il.

 _«Tu me prends pour quoi exactement ?! Virus ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre ! Du moment que c'est toi, je t'aimerai même si il doit t'arriver la pire des merdes.»_

Une fois de plus, le blond fondit en larmes pour le plus grand désarroi du bleuté.

 _«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!»_

 _«Rien...Merci.. Je t'aime Daikicchi.»_

 _«O-Ouais moi aussi mais arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom, mon prénom c'est Daiki pas Daikicchi.»_ rougit-il en détournant le regard.

 _«Dai-ki.»_

À ces paroles, Daiki sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

 _«Raaah tu me soûles !»_ râla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Après ces chamailleries enfantines, Ryōta susurra «J'ai envie de toi.» à l'oreille de son bien-aimé qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser les rendaient plus avides l'un de l'autre. Daiki colla sa bouche au cou brûlant de Ryōta en lui faisant un magnifique suçon.

 _«Han Ryōta... Tu es à moi...»_ ne cessait-il de répéter.

 _«Je suis à toi..»_ lui répondait-il.

Le bleuté passa sa bouche sur tous les endroits inimaginables du corps de son amant, il en profita pour s'arrêter sur les deux bouts de chair roses de son torse ce qui eut pour don de faire violemment courber le blond en arrière. Submergé par la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit, le blond laissa échapper de nombreux gémissements incontrôlés jusqu'à ce que Daiki atteigne ses limites.

 _«Ryōta je veux..y aller..»_

Appréhendant le moment, le blond acquiesça et Daiki s'unit à lui dans un râle de plaisir mais aussi de douleur pour Ryōta.

 _«Putain Daiki ça fait mal..»_

 _«Ouais désolé... Je vais y aller doucement..»_

Avec une grande précaution dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, Daiki entreprit de bouger lentement pour ne pas blesser davantage son partenaire. Après de nombreux baisers et caresses sensuels, ils finirent par atteindre le summum de leur plaisir avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

Le lendemain matin, Ryōta était littéralement aux anges parce qu'il l'avait enfin fait avec son Daikicchi. Malgré, la douleur qu'il ressentait au bassin, il ne regrettait pas du tout son acte, de plus il était désormais officiellement le petit-ami de Daiki qui n'avait pas encore réalisé l'ampleur des événements de la veille. C'est lorsque le blond l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour qu'il se rendit compte qu'il sortait vraiment avec lui. Le Daiki si froid et arrogant était tout simplement heureux parce que, ça y est, il avait trouvé l'amour.

 _«Soyez plus discrets la prochaine fois.»_ fit remarquer Shirei.

Son fils préféra ne pas relever la remarque et se contenta de détourner le regard.

Cela faisait bientôt 1 mois, que Ryōta et Daiki formaient un couple et que tout se passait pour le mieux. Ce jour-ci, Shirei avait décidé de partir à bord de son sous-marin afin de continuer la mission confiée qui avait été mise en pause il y a plusieurs semaines désormais. Le commandant avait de l'expérience et il n'y avait donc aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il parte seul car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il terminait ses opérations seul. Il partit donc tôt dans la matinée, embrassant sa femme, son fils ainsi que Ryōta. Équipé, il se rendit dans son sous-marin, plongeant dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Loin d'être rassuré de laisser son père seul même si ce n'était pas nouveau, Daiki serra anxieusement la main de son amant dans la sienne.

6 jours. 6 jours que Shirei était parti alors qu'il était censé revenir il y a déjà 3 jours de cela. Tsuka décida, avec appréhension, de contacter le centre d'informations de Tokyo qui se doit d'observer la position de chacun des membres des différentes brigades grâce à un dispositif de puces électroniques ainsi qu'un système de bracelets captant l'activité physique de l'individu (son pouls, etc). Lorsqu'elle annonça sa demande au téléphone, un lourd silence s'en suivit, puis elle raccrocha en murmurant un merci.

 _«Daiki viens là.»_

Le garçon lâcha la main de son blond et avança prudemment vers sa mère qui l'étreignit soudainement.

 _«Je suis désolé... Ton père n'est plus...de ce monde...»_ sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne comprenait rien. Comment ça ''n'est plus de ce monde'' ? Mais c'est faux, il le connaît ! Son père ne l'abandonnerait jamais de cette façon !

 _«Je...J'te crois pas...»_

 _«Daiki regarde-moi !»_ cria-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules _«Crois-tu vraiment que je m'amuserais à faire ce genre de blagues ?!»_

 _«C-C'est faux...»_

Ses yeux commencèrent à être mouillés, sa gorge lui piquait horriblement, il avait envie de tout détruire, casser, hurler sa peine au monde entier, tout anéantir mais sur l'instant il ne fit que fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

 _«Papa...»_

Ryōta était complètement perdu, qu'était-il censé faire dans un moment pareil ? Il se sentait terriblement triste aussi. Après Shirei l'avait sauvé, et même si le blond savait que ses jours étaient comptés, le commandant lui avait permis de rencontrer l'amour. Ne sachant que faire face à une telle situation, Ryōta serra les poings et se retint de pleurer, du moins pas devant Daiki à un moment pareil.

Quelques jours puis mois de deuil plus tard, la brigade Aomine rentra à Tokyo accompagné par Kise qui ne les avait pas lâché d'une semelle, en priorité pour rester auprès de son amant qui était au plus mal. Depuis la mort de son père, le jeune homme s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même et l'idée que son petit-ami doive bientôt suivre le destin funeste de Shirei ne le réconfortait pas. Un jour que l'équipe s'était séparée en plusieurs groupes, Ryōta emmena Daiki à l'écart pour tenter de lui changer.

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ryōta ? On a du boulot je te signale.»_ lança le bronzé de façon nonchalante.

 _«J'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre. On va se changer les idées.»_ sourit l'ancien modèle.

Le fils du défunt chef fixa son partenaire avec incompréhension durant un court instant avant de soupirer et de se laisser faire.

 _«Si ma mère nous engueule je dirai que c'est de ta faute.»_ répliqua-t-il.

 _«Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'on aura pas vu le temps passer et que t'auras sûrement retrouvé le sourire alors ça me dérange pas.»_ conclut le jeune blond.

 _«N'importe quoi...»_

La minute suivante, Daiki se retrouva au beau milieu d'une vaste étendue d'herbe baignée de lumière. Émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit, le garçon garda ses yeux écarquillés, le temps de s'habituer au changement.

 _«Pas mal hein ?»_

 _«Comment t'as trouvé ça ? Je croyais que tout était dévasté dans la ville..»_ s'interrogea Daiki.

 _«Oh ça l'était mais il faut croire qu'il restait un petit bout de nature quelque parti ! Monsieur le pessimiste !»_ dit ce dernier en lui tirant la langue.

Plus il observait les alentours et plus Daiki trouvait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

 _«Ryōta.»_

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'appel de son prénom, le blond continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était.

 _«Et tu pourrais pas me remercier ?»_

 _«Ryōta.»_

 _«En plus j'ai fait exprès de tout préparer..»_

 _«Ryōta !»_ s'énerva le basané.

 _«Quoi à la fin ?!»_

 _«Tout ça ce n'est pas là par hasard ! C'est ça que tu partais faire quand je dormais ? Au lieu de rester avec moi, t'as préféré faire pousser de l'herbe ?!»_

 _«Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir moi !»_

 _«J'en ai rien à foutre de ton paysage putain ! Mon père est mort, tu vas mourir ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'un beau paysage bordel ?!»_

 _«T'en auras à faire quand je ne serai plus là.»_

Et c'est ainsi que les jours suivants, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent à cet endroit. Ce merveilleux paradis.

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient encore entrain de flâner dans leur nouveau ''chez-eux''. Le blond s'approcha d'une minuscule fleur et déposa sa boucle d'oreille au bout de sa tige.

 _«Tu viendras ici quand je ne serai plus là ?»_ chuchota-t-il.

 _«Pourquoi faire ?»_

 _«Pour te recueillir.»_

 _«Non merci.»_

Ryōta s'allongea ensuite paisiblement sur le sol et tendit la main vers le ciel.

 _«Tu viendras pas vrai ?»_ répéta-t-il.

 _«Je t'ai dit que non, t'es sourd ou quoi ?»_

 _«Peut-être bien.»_

Comme si son bras ne pouvait rester tendu plus longtemps, il le posa doucement sur le sol.

 _«Ryōta ça va ?»_ s'inquiéta soudainement le plus grand.

 _«Oui. Ça va très bien.»_ répondit-il en esquissant un large sourire.

Daiki se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

 _«T'es pâle.»_ observa-t-il.

 _«Je peux dormir ?»_

 _«Maintenant ?»_

 _«Je suis fatigué..»_

 _«Oï Ryōta déconne pas il est 9 heures du matin !»_

 _«Daiki, je peux te prendre la main ?»_

 _«Demande pas, fais-le.»_

Il le fit tandis que Daiki commençait à perdre patience. Il commençait à comprendre les sous-entendus de son amant et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 _«Daiki ?»_

 _«Quoi ?»_

 _«Ça te plaît cet endroit ?»_

 _«Ouais..»_ reprit-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

 _«Tant mieux... Daiki ?»_

 _«Non pas maintenant Ryōta s'il te plaît..»_

 _«Je peux..t'embrasser une dernière fois...?»_

 _«NON ! Pas une dernière fois ! T'as encore plein de trucs à vivre avec moi !»_

 _«C'est vrai j'en ai encore plein... Trop même...»_

Le blond tendit la main vers Daiki et lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

 _«Merci de m'avoir sauvé.»_

 _«De quoi tu parles ?! Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse te sauver !»_

 _«Tu as fait bien plus que ça...Je t'aime Daiki.»_ sourit le blond.

 _«Dis pas de conneries ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime Ryōta ! Pars pas, me laisse pas ! Pas une deuxième fois s'il vous plaît...»_ sanglota-t-il.

 _«Désolé.. Tu pourras rejeter la faute sur moi auprès de ta mère.»_

 _«La ferme ! Ne...parle plus..»_

Daiki serra la main de Ryōta posée contre sa joue et versa une larme en silence.

Doucement, sa main perdit sa belle couleur rosée, son corps se refroidit, ses yeux perdirent leur étincelle, il sourit une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Shirei.

 _«Ryōta ?...Ryōta !..Réveille-toi déconne pas !... S'te plaît Ryōta...eh...chéri...non...t'as pas le droit de me faire ça bordel...t'as pas...le droit...»_

Il pleura, il cria, il sentit son âme se déchirer, son cœur éclater en morceaux, son corps se déchiqueter, sa moitié l'avait quitté. Après de longues heures, Daiki reposa prudemment le corps de son bien-aimé sur le sol et récupéra la boucle d'oreille posée au pied de la fleur. Il la caressa puis la mania avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le précieux au monde, puis, avec une grande délicatesse, il l'enfouit dans sa poche.

 _Des années plus tard_

18 juin ; le chef de la brigade sous-marine, Daiki Aomine, 26 ans, froid mais chaleureux au fond, regardait fièrement la grande prairie étendue face à lui. Des cheveux baignant entre le bleu foncé et le noir, des yeux marines profonds, une belle peau légèrement bronzée et une jolie boucle d'oreille, illuminant son visage, qui scintillait à la lumière. L'homme s'abaissa au niveau d'une fleur jaune et y déposa un nouveau bouquet accompagné d'une lettre, venu s'empiler sur les précédents.

 _«Joyeux anniversaire Ryōta.»_

* * *

 **Oui je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à arriver au bout de cet OS XD J'avais trop d'inspiration pour le coup ^^ J'ai essayé de l'écrire du mieux possible alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié même si mon pauvre Ryōta a dû y passer X(**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)**


End file.
